Same Old Life
by abnegation218
Summary: AU High School. Naruto moves to a new town, and wonders what will happen when people find out that he's bisexual. Pairings will advance as the story progresses. Will be M at later chapters! Narux?


**Author's Note**: This is not a continuation, nor is it in any way related to my current series. ("The Only" series). This is a story all its own. It's a new idea that I'm trying out. Here's how it works. You know how we, as authors, always tell you who the main character is going to end up with before you even start reading? For instance "SasuNaru" or "KibaNaru" or "GaaLee" or whatever. Well I'm going to take the main character (Naruto) and put him with several characters. I will _not_ tell you who he will end up with for two reasons.

1) I, myself, don't know.

2) I will be taking suggestions from my reviewers. Just because you say "Make it SasuNaru" doesn't mean that's what will happen. All it means is that I will take the fact that you want it to be a SasuNaru into consideration while I'm writing. Because of this writing style, the lemon may not occur for several chapters. But, I assure you, that the wait will be well worth it. With that out of the way, enjoy my newest story: Same Old Life.

Same Old LIfe

Chapter 1

"Oh, come one, mom," Naruto pleaded.

"My mind's made up, Naruto," Mrs. Uzumaki snapped.

"Just one more day?"

"No, Naruto, you're starting school tomorrow, and that's that! We've lived here for two weeks already. I think that's enough of a break from the move."

"But what if the kids at school don't like me," Naruto whined.

"The only reason they wouldn't like you is if you acted like an idiot."

"Thanks, mom," the blonde replied sarcastically.

-The Next Day, Before First Period-

'Professor Hatake,' Naruto thought, looking at his schedule. He walked down the first hallway he came across, looking at the room numbers, and the name of the teacher who owned it. As he passed the last room, he looked back down the hall in confusion. He decided that he must have chosen the wrong hallway and should go back and try another. As he retraced his steps, he was knocked to the ground by a pale boy, in a hurry to get to his class, even though it didn't start for at least ten minutes.

He looked over his shoulder at the retreating boy, noting his tight pants and skimpy shirt.

'Not bad,' he thought to himself. As he began to collect the books that had spilled onto the floor due to the corner, four feet came into his field of vision. He looked up to see who they belonged to. There were two people standing in front of him, one was a boy about his age with spiky brown hair and red marks on his face, he kept his hands in the pockets of his jacket. The other 

was a girl with short pink hair in a skirt, even though it was the middle of September and the weather was starting to get cool.

The boy offered Naruto a hand as the girl knelt down to pick up the rest of his books.

"Thanks," Naruto said to the boy.

"Don't mention it," he replied, a small grin on his face. The girl stood up and handed Naruto the rest of his books.

"Thanks," he repeated, this time to the girl.

"You're welcome," she replied sweetly. Naruto stared at the girl, completely forgetting that the boy was even there until he violently cleared his throat. "Oh, right. Where is my mind today?"

"Where is it ever," the boy asked under his breath, earning a nasty look and a jab to the gut from the girl.

"Like I was saying," she said, staring at the winded boy before turning her attention back to Naruto. "I'm Sakura Haruno."

After catching his breath, the brown-haired boy gave a small wave and said, "Kiba Inuzuka."

Naruto offered his hand to Sakura, apparently ignoring Kiba, and introduced himself, "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you, Naruto," Sakura said.

"Do you maybe want to show your new boyfriend to his first period class," Kiba interjected mockingly. Both Naruto and Sakura turned a deep shade of red.

"R-Right," she stuttered. "Who's class are you trying to find?"

Naruto looked at his schedule again. "Kakashi Hatak."

As soon as he finished reading his teacher's name, a bell began to ring. Sakura looked at her watch. "Oh, crap. Oh, uh, excuse me, I mean, uh, I have to go."

Sakura ran off down the hall, leaving a certain blonde boy staring after her. Kiba rolled his eyes before he spoke up again. "I have Hatake first period, too. Follow me."

The brunette began walking down the hall, not particualarly caring if the blonde had heard him, or if he was still oogling at the girl.

Shortly after the blonde had caught up with Kiba, the older boy turned on his heel, almost making Naruto fall down for the second time in five minutes. "She's single, you know."

"Who's single?"

"Me, I'm single. Won't you please ask out a poor cross-dresser," Kiba asked sarcastically.

"What even makes you think I like her?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that your face turned redder than a tomato when you looked at her. Or, maybe the fact that you were already pitching the tent for your date in the forest," Kiba snickered, gesturing to Naruto's crotch.

Naruto blushed at the last comment.

Kiba continued walking down the hall and turned into a classroom, which Naruto took to be Professor Hatake's. His first class was English, so he was ready for a long, boring hour of lectures and note-taking. However, when he walked into the class, he was surprised to find that not a single student was sitting down waiting for the teacher or even wondering where he was. Instead, they were all talking loudly about what they had done over the weekend or what they were planning to do that night.

Kiba grabbed Naruto's elbow and led him over to a group of people, one of which he recognized as the boy who knocked him down earlier. The one with the leather jeans and small shirt.

"Naruto, meet some of my friends," Kiba said, gesturing to the small group of people.

"This is Shino Aburame," He said, gesturing to a boy with sunglasses and a very high collar. His hair was short and spiky, like a porcupine.

"This is Shikamaru Nara," He gestured to a boy with black hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha," He said, gesturing to the one person in the group that Naruto had already met. Though Kiba went on to introduce a blonde-haired girl and a timid girl with black hair, Naruto never took his eyes off of Sasuke. The pale skin and raven-black hair was, arousing, even intoxicating.

"Hey, Inuzuka," Sasuke barked at the brunette.

"Yeah, Sasuke," Kiba replied, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Who ever said that I was your friend?"

"Damn it Hinata," Kiba yelled at the timid girl with the black hair. "You told me that you pulled the stick out of his ass over the weekend!"

Most of the group laughed or snickered, except for Sasuke, who had gotten too agitated to stay still and had walked off, and for Hinata who was blushing too much to laugh.

It was only at this point that Naruto realized that Kiba had had his arm around his shoulder since they walked in the room. He was usually quicker to notice what attractive men were doing, but Sasuke must have distracted him. He could feel the muscles in Kiba's arm flexing and relaxing as he laughed, which aroused him even more. All the sexual excitement that had occured in Naruto's mind over the past few minutes were starting to cause him to have 'issues'.

"I, uh, I got to go to the bathroom," he said, excusing himself.

As he ran down the hall, he thought to himself, 'maybe this won't be so bad after all...'


End file.
